Posión de amor #6
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Jugar con el amor es peligroso. Puede que al final consigas lo que quieres, pero...también puedes perder lo que mas amas. Jejeje! una historia llena de ironias y rarezas. Reviews x favor.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Una extraña muchacha corre entre los árboles de un bosque aún más extraño. Ocultándose de unos invisibles perseguidores se detiene a descansar.  
- Me parece que les he dejado atrás, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor será seguir corriendo... uno nunca sabe lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por amor jejeje aunque en estos casos no sé si "amor" sea la palabra adecuada.  
La muchacha no ha de pasar de los 16 años; con indiferencia arregla la cascada de cabello castaño que le corre por los hombros y sus coloridas ropas de gitana, se asegura de que la pequeña botella siga a salvo en la cadena que le cuelga de la mano y echa a correr de nuevo.  
Si le dijera a alguien que huía debido a esa botellita se hubiera echado a reír ¡qué idiotas! Lo mismo habían hecho cientos de personas mucho tiempo atrás y lo mismo harían otras personas mucho tiempo después y, a fin de cuentas, todos acabarían haciendo lo mismo. Jejeje el juego se hacía cada vez más divertido, o tal vez no, tal vez sólo se había dado cuenta de que cada persona es un universo diferente y cada universo tiene su propia forma de colapsar.  
De cualquier manera eso era muy divertido, se dijo, y tomando en cuenta que a lo lejos se distingue un embarcadero no hay nada de que preocuparse hasta que llegue al siguiente pueblo.  
Sus ojos verdes se fijan en un pequeño y sucio hotel de los que abundan cerca de los muelles y en los que los marineros suelen pasar la noche. Afuera de la puerta hay un joven que no deja de mirarla.  
- Vaya, vaya. No tendré que usar la posión esta vez, jajajaja, si tan sólo alguien se diera cuenta de lo cómico de todo esto.  
Con una sonrisa en la cara, la muchacha se acerca al marinero y le habla con su voz juguetona.  
- Hola! Estás esperando a alguien marinero?   
- Sí espero a mí capitán, se suponía que nuestro barco zarpaba hace una hora pero el viejo halló una chica linda y dispuesta y supongo que aún estará ocupado un rato- se detuvo a recorrer a la chica con la mirada y le sonrió- y yo no esperaba contar con la misma suerte.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Oye marinero, hacía donde dices que va tu barco?  
- A Japón, llegaremos allá en 3 días si el tiempo es bueno. No es un gran negocio el que haremos, solo descargar algunas cosas en el muelle y después dejar un pedido en una ciudad de allá, pero me temo que eso lo haré yo solo.  
- Mmm, me gustaría ir ¿crees que pueda?  
- Tal vez, tal vez- dijo comiéndosela con la mirada una vez más.   
  
A fin de cuentas el barco resultó ser muy rápido, el tiempo favorable y el muchacho muy bueno en la cama. Al llegar allá se quedaron 2 días en el puerto, pero ella decidió esperar para jugar de nuevo... luego sabrán a lo que me refiero. Al tercer día él tuvo que ir a dejar unos viejos baúles a casa de una anciana en una ciudad cercana y ella lo acompañó. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la ciudad, cerca de los límites había un letrero de aluminio que leyó a media voz: Bienvenidos a Nerima.  
¿Bienvenidos? Jajaja eso estaba bien, hacía que todo fuera más irónico, y si algo definía a esta chica es la ironía. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
- Bueno creo que este es el lugar- le dice un marinero a su acompañante.  
- Un restaurante de comida china?- dice la chica abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.   
El muchacho hubiera contestado de no ser porque una joven de cabello morado casi lo mata con su bicicleta.  
- Hey, quítate del camino quieres?  
- Qué?? Pero si fuiste tú la que...  
Demasiado tarde la joven ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo "¡Diablos! Las mujeres son un verdadero peligro, si no fueran tan bellas nadie las querría cerca".  
- Mejor terminas con tu trabajo no crees?- le recordó su compañera entre risitas.  
Él la vio de soslayo y entró al restaurante donde una diminuta anciana con un largo cabello blanco estaba sentada bebiendo té mientras ¡¿un pato?! Hacía lo posible por trapear el piso y cocinar al mismo tiempo.  
- Este... disculpe señora...  
La anciana sólo volteó a verlo con indiferencia sin contestarle.  
- Bueno, este, yo vengo a dejarle unos baúles que mandaron traer de China,   
bueno... ¿son suyos, verdad?  
- Y usted que cree? Déjelos en el sótano.  
- En el sótano?  
- Eso es lo que dije ¿no?  
Todavía atontado por la personalidad de la dominante anciana fue por los enormes y antiguos baúles y los llevó al sótano. Entonces la vieja volvió a concentrarse en beber su té al parecer sin tomar en cuenta a la figura en el marco de la puerta hasta que unos minutos después volvió a hablar.  
- Y qué es lo que haces tú con semejante tonto?  
- Nada. Como ve él está cargando sus baúles y yo estoy aquí con usted. La chica de la bicicleta es su nieta?  
- Eso no te importa.  
La muchacha se encogió de hombros y ambas guardaron silencio otro rato.  
- Debiste tener muchos problemas para dejar tu hogar, es obvio que vienes de muy lejos. O tal vez, tú eras el problema.  
- Tal vez- ambas se miraron como queriendo descubrir todos sus secretos- Pero aún así yo nunca he tenido un hogar.  
- Espero que no causes problemas aquí.  
La muchacha bajó la cabeza para que su rostro no revelara sus pensamientos "Tenga por seguro que yo no causaré ningún problema, anciana, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su nieta".  
En ese momento volvió el joven marinero para cobrar el envío y los dos chicos salieron del lugar.  
- Bueno, mi trabajo terminó y es hora de volver al barco.  
- Supongo que sí, fue un placer conocerte. Oh! No me mires así, no esperabas que me quedara contigo ¿cierto?  
Cierto, eso es lo que él esperaba, lo que cada persona que ama espera; pero no pudo decirlo, las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta y nublaron su vista mientras la gitana se marchaba y él se quedaba ahí sin poder seguirla.  
- Pobre! Es un tonto pero aún así me da lástima. Ahora espero que Shampoo no se deje llevar por la magia de esta extraña niña que cree que hay algo en su cabeza que me puede ocultar.  
Y luego de ver una última vez al par de jóvenes que se alejaban un poco más a cada momento Cologne volvió al restaurante a regañar una vez mas a Moose y a calentar otra tetera de agua caliente. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo empezaba otro día normal: Akane miraba enfadada a un enorme panda y a una chica pelirroja pelear por la comida mientras sus hermanas y su padre comían en silencio mientras esquivaban platos, jarrones y uno que otro combatiente golpeado.  
- Creo que mejor me voy de una vez a la escuela.  
- Que te vaya bien, Akane. Vas a regresar temprano?  
- Quede de verme con mis amigas luego de clases pero estaré de regreso para la comida.  
Kazumi asintió y Akane se fue a la escuela sin hacer caso de la pelirroja que le gritaba para que la esperara.  
Bueno, Akane estaba lista para regañar a Ranma una vez más pero antes de que él le preguntara qué tenía esa mañana, apareció Shampoo y se lanzó encima del chico. Justo lo que necesitaba Akane para empezar mal el día! No sabía por qué ver a ese par juntos la ponía mal, ni siquiera sacó su mazo (ese que quién sabe dónde guarda pero que siempre trae consigo) para golpear a Ranma, simplemente se volvió y se fue corriendo a la escuela. Diablos! ahora estaba llorando ¿por qué permitía que el estúpido de Ranma la hiciera sentir así?  
- Oye Akane! Espérame!   
Obvio es que no sólo no lo espero sino que lo evito durante todo el día. Después de unas horas Ranma dejó de prestarle atención, de todos modos Akane siempre se enojaba sin que él supiera por qué ¿cierto? y las cosas siempre terminaban por volver a la normalidad. Bueno esta vez se había prolongado más de lo normal, no es que no se hubieran peleado antes por días o semanas incluso; pero en esas ocasiones tenía al menos una idea de lo que estaba mal. En todo caso y ¿a él que le importaba lo que pasara con ella? sólo era una niña a la que le faltaban un par de tornillos en la cabeza, ok, era su prometida pero eso no era su culpa...además no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que acabar ese examen de matemáticas antes de que ¡¡Oh, no!! demasiado tarde, ya se había terminado el tiempo y él ni su nombre había puesto bien.  
- Bueno Sr. Saotome al menos para usted no será difícil adivinar su calificación ¿no es así?- dijo el maestro con sarcasmo al ver la hoja en blanco (no odian a los tipos como este??).  
- Muchas gracias, Akane- murmuró Ranma entre dientes mientras pensaba en dónde podría encontrar algo para ponchar las llantas del automóvil del maestro.   
Después de arreglar cuentas con el profe, Ranma se fue directo a casa. Generalmente cuando Akane iba a comer helados o por un café (con su respectivo postre claro) con sus amigas, "la pelirroja" decidía acompañarlas y coquetear con algun chico que pagara por todo lo que quisiera comer (que con todo lo que come casi siempre se las arreglaba con varios chicos). Pero él aún seguía molesto por el examen y decidió que no lo haría. Aunque si hubiera pasado por la cafetería no habría visto a su prometida.  
Ella realmente estaba deprimida y en vez de irse con sus amigas se había ido al parque. No le gustaba que nadie la viera triste; ella era una chica fuerte y no necesitaba que nadie la consolara, ni le interesaban demasiado las conversaciones del resto de las chicas: muchachos, maquillaje, muchachos, ropa, muchachos, dietas y, por supuesto, muchachos. De hecho esas conversaciones la hacían sentir mal; le causaba un poco de envidia el no haber tenido nunca una cita o la apariencia de algunas de sus amigas aunque también otras chicas la envidiaban a ella; pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor en lo más mínimo.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que, por una de esas casualidades con las que el destino se burla de nosotros, su rival estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella también irritada por el incidente de esa mañana "¿Cómo es posible que mi adorado Ranma me haya dejado para irse con ella? No puede ser que la prefiera a ella en vez de a mí; definitivamente tengo que deshacerme de Akane, si lo hago Ranma será sólo mío...el problema es cómo lo hago".  
Cerca de ahí unos ojos verdes brillaron con deleite, mientras su dueña murmuraba con sarcasmo y un dejo de misterio en la voz:  
- Cómo hacerlo? Si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía por eso; sino por lo que vendrá después...  
Y con una sonrisa en la boca una silueta ya familiar en nuestra historia se alejó dejando sobre el pasto una botella con una etiqueta blanca que la distinguía: POSION DE AMOR #6.  
  
Nota de Miri-chan: bueno al respecto de este capítulo sólo tengo una cosa que decir: Ten cuidado con lo que pides porque puede ser que lo consigas. Jejeje 


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Con un suspiro Akane volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que el cielo se había nublado por completo.  
" Será mejor que vuelva a casa...sólo espero no tener que lidiar con el estúpido de Ranma, ya tuve más de lo que puedo soportar en un día."  
Recogió sus cosas y decidió acortar el camino por el pasto. Mientras caminaba con la vista baja un brillo rojizo llamo su atención.  
- A quién se le ocurre tirar una botella en pleno parque? "Posión de amor #6" ja! Que tontería, con razón la tiraron, nadie puede ser tan tonto para creer en posiones de amor.  
Y sin mas, tiro la botella sobre su hombro con tanta fuerza que fue a impactarse justo en...  
- AY!! Mi cabeza! .... mmm, esto fue lo que me golpeo: "Posión de amor #6" el nombre me parece conocido, pero ¿dónde fue que lo escuche? tal vez lo vi en alguno de los libros de la abuela; como sea, esto podría serme útil.  
Shampoo sonrió con malicia y se guardó la botella en el pecho, ahí estaría segura y no le estorbaría. De un salto subió a la bicicleta y regresó al restaurante de su abuela tan rápido como pudo (saldo: 3 heridos, 2 paros cardiacos y 1 perdida de la memoria :P).  
- Hola abuela!  
- Te tardaste mucho en regresar. Hiciste todas las entregas?  
- Aja!   
- Bien; por qué no te sientas Shampoo? La comida ya esta lista.  
- Te importaría que primero fuera al desván? Ahí tienes los libros sobre posiones, verdad?  
- Sí, ahí estan ¿para qué los quieres?  
La chica le sonrió a la abuela por toda respuesta y se alejó dando saltitos por la escalera.  
  
  
- Kazumi, ya llegue!  
- Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, no falta mucho para que anochezca. Te guarde algo de comer.  
- Gracias, no me dí cuenta de la hora.  
- Te divertiste?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, realmente me divertí mucho- una sonrisa fingida asomó a su rostro "por qué es tan difícil confiar en los demás? por qué no puedo ser honesta ni con Kazumi?"- si no te importa voy a comer en mi cuarto.  
- Adelante, que bueno que te divertiste!   
Akane se llevo la comida en una bandeja a su habitación, aunque realmente no tenía apetito. Al parecer Ranma no estaba en casa o la estaba evadiendo hasta que le pidiera disculpas; pero esta vez no iba a ser ella la que hiciera las paces, después de todo no era su culpa. Además, ya era hora de que Ranma se diera cuenta de...  
"DE LO TARADO QUE ES!!! De todos modos no me importa si no nos dirigimos la palabra nunca más, ni siquiera me cae bien..."   
La chica ahogó sus sollozos en la almohada, hasta que se cansó de llorar y se quedó dormida. 


End file.
